The Question
by coppercat100
Summary: MAX AND FANG FAXNESS!
1. Chapter 1

I could get used to this. I was walking with my new friend Nudge to the Café around the corner of my new apartment in L.A. We did this every morning on our way to UCLA where Nudge and I both studied medicine. But this time it was different. One, we were on summer break and apparently, Nudge decided to invite our friend, Iggy because he had a surprise for me. May thoughts were interrupted when Nudge whined, "Where is he?"

"I don't know. I just hope his surprise isn't a bomb like last time!"

"Yeah. I…AHHHHHH!" Nudge screamed when Iggy snuck up on her from behind. He smirked as he said, "Hey Girls. Ready to see your surprise Max?"

"Depends, is it good or bad?" I asked.

"Reeeeaaaaallllyyy goooood," He said sneakily. He left and brought a tall black figure and he was pushed in my direction. As he got closer I saw those gleaming black eyes.

"FANG!" I ran into his arms. He had gone away for summer to visit his parents. I kissed him as he told me about how he enrolled at UCLA. In the middle of our passionate kiss, Iggy coughed. "Wanna know Nudge's surprise?" He walked up to Nudge and kissed her! Then he said, "I had been waiting to do that."

Then Nudge whispered, "Why didn't you do it sooner?" And with that they walked out. After they left I kissed Fang and we walked out to his car. "So, I have a question." "Shoot." "Do I get to live with you? Since I don't have a place here."

"You get to live with me but for an entirely different reason." I said seductively. "Where are we going?"

"Surprise." He said simply yet beautifully.

"Oooh, I get a surprise from my surprise." I said humorously. He told me to cover my eyes and I knew we were getting close. He suddenly stopped and my car door opened as he told me to open my eyes. What I saw was beautiful. There was a blanket in front of a huge oak tree with a large picnic set up. We held hands as we walked and Fang let go to grab a small black box on the ground. He looked at me with nervous eyes and bent down onto one knee. "Max, I loved you ever since the day I first met you. When I was away, I wanted to be with you. Will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe what I heard. I was in shock. I knew I loved Fang and vice versa but I wasn't expecting this. I must have been quiet for a while because Fang asked, "Is that a yes or a no?" I walked over to him and kissed him passionately.

"Does that answer your question?"

"I'll take that as a yes." We walked over to the blanket and ate lunch. Fang had brought subs and my other two favorite foods in the world, Orange Soda and… COOKIES_**!(A/N in the books it doesn't say that Max likes orange soda but I do!)**_He knew me so well! This might sound really mushy but I am only emotional when I am with Fang. When we finished eating I laid my head on his lap and looked at the clouds. He was messing with my hair and I honestly didn't mind it._**(A/N I know this is from the hunger games but I thought it fit well. It's not exactly the same. More references later.)**_He suddenly stops and I turned my attention to him instead of the sky.

"I wish I could stop this moment right now."

"I give you permission." And with that I get a rare smile and we pack up and head home. Fang hasn't seen the apartment yet and I hope he likes it because that is the only place he can stay. We walk in and he asks, "Where's our room?"

"What are you talking about our room? _Your_ room is down the hall." I said convincingly. He looked at me heart broken. He slowly started to walk down the hall and I spit out a laugh. "I was just kidding Fang!" I somehow said in between laughs. "Hahaha," he said upset but he slowly started to smile.

"When did you get so good at lying?" He asked only half joking.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out. Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. What movie?"

"You pick." He walked over to all of my movies and out of all of them he, of course, picks the scariest one. We sit down and by the end I am practically sitting on his lap with my face buried in his chest.

"Was old Maxie scared?" He asked teasingly.

"A little and don't ever call me that again or you know what will happen." He apologized and we walked into the bedroom to go to bed. We had already put all of his clothes away and he was grabbing his pajama pants. I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and when I came out, all Fang had on were pants. I saw his abs and immediately blushed. I knew that he was my fiancé but he had nice abs!

FANG POV: I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth after max had been staring at me when I came out, Max was already in bed_.__**(A/N you sick people thought I was going to say she only had underclothes on!:P)**_I laid in bed with her and she curled up into my chest.

"I love you Fang."

"I love you too." And I fell asleep with my favorite person in the world.

A/N I know the characters are a lot more mushy than normal but remember they're engaged! LOVE YA!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Hey! I do not own Maximum Ride! James P. Does. Lucky!**_

Chapter 3

Fang POV: I woke up in the morning to feel Max in the same position as she was when we fell asleep. I knew that when she woke up she would want to tell her family right away so I took out my phone and called Nudge. When someone picked up it wasn't Nudge. It was Angel.

"Hi Fang!" She said angelically.

"Hey. Can I talk to Nudge?"

"Okay I'll put you on speaker. Okay now why did you call?"

"Well, yesterday I proposed to Max and I thought I would tell you that we're getting married." Nudge practically screamed from the bathroom, "I am coming over right away and you two are getting married as soon as possible! I am going to design Max the best dress ever and I can't wait! If we want the wedding next week you'll have to have a small wedding but everything will still…"

"Nudge! I am okay with everything you just said but you have to check with Max when you get here."

"Okay! Bye!" she hung up and Max woke up soon after. "hey baby." I said walking over to her.

"Hey. I need to call the flock and tell them. Fun!"

"All ready did. I knew you wouldn't want to talk to anyone this early so Nudge said she's coming over at noon to talk about it."

"Did she already talk to you?"

"Sadly, yes. She said she wanted to design your dress and that she wanted it to be next week."

"I'm sorry she talked that much."

"Oh well. It's Nudge channel."

MAX POV: after talking to Fang, I walked out into the living room and turned on the news. The news caster had on a solid face while she talked about breaking news. "As of last night, our beloved Whitney Houston is dead." I turned off the T.V. "Fang? Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. It's sad but I'm not surprised. She was on a lot of drugs." We had a gig tomorrow with the band (The Misfits) and I had a brilliant idea. "Fang, we should make our gig playlist all Whitney Houston."

"That's a great idea." He came over to the couch with eggs and gave me a gentle kiss. By the way, I am the lead singer with Fang; Fang also plays the lead guitar. Iggy is on the Bass, Nudge was on the keyboard, Gazzy was background Bass, and Angel was the background guitar. We started the band when we were juniors. Then there was a knock on the door. Why did Nudge have to be early all of the time?

_**A/N hey guys! Just a reference. **_

_**Max, Fang, Iggy = 23**_

_**Nudge = 21**_

_**Gazzy = 18**_

_**Angel = 16**_

_**If you review, I will send you a virtual Fang or Iggy!**_

_**Fang and Iggy: We never agreed to that!**_

_**Me: Yeah we did.**_

_**Max: I will rip you apart if you don't give me those cookies you promised.**_

_**Me: I lied. Sorry Max!**_

_**Max: Never lie to me about choc. Chip cookies! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Just a reference: Max, Fang, Iggy = 23 Nudge = 21 Gazzy = 18 Angel = 16**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own MR **_

"Max! I want to plan your whole wedding! If we are going to do it next week, we need to hurry!" She babbled.

"No can do Nudge," Fang and I said together.

"We are going to have a two week long concert tour," I said excitedly. Her eyes lit up a million times brighter.

"ZOMG! I'll get to meet a bunch of new people! I get to travel the United States! I …"

"Nudge," Fang quickly and thankfully interrupted her. "We are only going to Phoenix, L.A, and Vegas. Now can you please go and tell your sister and I'll call Iggy and Gazzy."

"Okay! Bye!" She skipped out the front door. Just in case you didn't already figure out who Gazzy was, he's Iggy's little brother.


	5. Chapter 5

After the chatter box we call Nudge left, I walked into my music room and started to make a list of all of the songs for our concert. I decided that we should probably do a Whitney Houston song because she died and our first concert is one the day of her funeral. I decided we would do "I want to dance with somebody" and then as I finished writing the rest of them, Fang came up and snatched the paper out of my hands.

"Let's see, Anklebiters, If You Can't Hang, Still Into You, and She Is Love. Vocals: Anklebiters; Max with background from everyone, If You Can't… Fang; with backups, Still Into You; Max with backup from Nudge and Angel, and She Is Love; Fang with backup from Gazzy and Iggy. I like it. Why is there only four, we normally do five?" he asked slightly confused.

"I was thinking about doing I want to Dance with somebody on the first show in L.A. and then doing the most popular pick on your blog which was a duet of If I'm James Dean You're Audrey Hepburn for the other two nights," I said with more of a questioning tone than a statement.

"I think that would be cool. What if…" he was cut off by the phone ringing. I went to go answer it and when I did, I heard an older lady's voice on the other line.

"Hi, is this Ms. Ride?" She asked in a serious voice.

"Yes this is," I had a bad feeling.

"I am calling from the hospital across town and it seems that we have your family friend James Griffith here," she was holding back information.

"Why is he there?" I pressed

"Well, I hate to tell you this but Mr. Griffith was in a car accident and has been severely injured," my heart stopped.

"I'll be right there," I said about to cry and dropped the phone, grabbed my keys, and ran out the door screaming for Fang to follow me. Don't worry Iggy, I be there soon…

**REVIEW! This made me sad…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey Guys! I hope you had a great Thanksgiving and if you are like me, you probably stuffed your mouth full of food. A little update on my so called love life, he still hasn't noticed me (sigh). I feel like I should give up but I can't. I a lot of reviews saying that Iggy can't die and you'll just have to see now if he does or doesn't!**

Fang POV

The whole hour long drive to the hospital was silent. I mean, Iggy can't die. He's my best friend. I can't believe he's making me emotional. _Do NOT start crying Fang! Put up your wall for Max._ Max. She was sitting in the driver's seat with tears flowing down her cheeks and her breathing coming in short gasps. I took her hand and held it in between the seats the whole ride and wrapped my arm around her waist once we got out and walked into the emergency room entrance of the hospital.

"You must be Ms. Ride" the nurse said from behind the counter.

"Yes, can we go see Ig, I mean James?" Max asked not really wanting it to be a question.

"I'm afraid not. He's in the ICU and nobody who is remote family member can see him,"

"Well, guess what Lady, we are his only family besides his brother and either you let me in or I go find it myself!" Max said already fuming at the fact that somebody was trying to keep her away from the man who was like her brother. Max had moved from my side and was leaning over the top of the counter.

"Like I said, nobody but family…" she was cut off by a man who I'm assuming was a doctor came out into the lobby.

"What is all this noise about?" I know that voice… it's… Jeb! Max didn't even turn around and she said. Jeb is Max's father but he left her and her mom and sister when she was 16.

"Nice to hear your voice Jeb… NOT! This idiot won't let us see Iggy who just got in a car accident!" She had finally turned around and it looked like she was going to punch Jeb in the face. I wouldn't blame her. All because he left, Max had to get two jobs and her mom began drinking and never paid any attention to her and her sister.

Jeb walked past Max and behind the desk. He attempted to whisper to the nurse but I could still here him.

"This is my daughter and this boy is practically her brother. Go lead them to room 227." I lost it.

"You don't deserve to call Max your daughter. You left her and forced her to do stuff a high school kid should never have to do! You left her when she needed you and you didn't care. And it was all because you found someone better than Anne!" I grabbed Max's hand and we found Iggy's room. Who cares if they followed us? We have just as much right as Gazzy does to see Iggy. I slowly opened the door and I couldn't even tell that the broken man in the bed was Iggy.

**A/N Ha-ha… you still don't know if Iggy will live! I am trying to keep you guys in suspense so you keep on reading!**

**Max: Don't do that! I want to know if Iggy will survive!**

**Nudge: Survive what? I'm missing something aren't I?**

**Me: Uhhhh… we didn't tell you Iggy got in a car accident and is in the hospital?**

**Nudge and Angel: OMG! We are coming to the hospital right know! **

**Me: Well, know you know the whole gang will be there and I promise that you will figure out if Iggy lives in the next chapter! Also I'm sorry my chapters are so short, I promise I will try to make them longer! Bye!**

**REVIEW**

**/\/\ /-\ ****X****|/\/\****U****/\/\ **** R****D E**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So… I am pretty upset right now 'cuz my mom is being a witch but fortunately for you guys, she took away my IPod so I can't stare at it 24/7. I tried in this chapter to not take my anger out on you but it might be a bad chapter. I am sorry that I haven't been writing longer chapters but on word they seem so long! Thank you to all of my reviewers, followers, and favorites! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Your reviews almost completely got rid of my bad mood! If you read School Days by TMI, she writes how when Max is angry, she runs to blow off steam and that's exactly what I want to do! But sadly, it's 9:00 at night and it's freezing outside. Oh well, I'll just have to wait until P.E. tomorrow. We are playing basketball and I am so excited! Except tomorrow we have to play kickball because we have a sub and…**

**Nudge: Hey Coppercat, you're starting to sound like me…**

**Me: Oh god! What is wrong with me! I am starting to get all deep like Fang and have Max's anger management issues and me beginning to get a coppercat channel! No! Igs, please do the disclaimer so I will stop talking!**

**Iggy: Ok, so coppercat does not own us and I really hope I don't die! That would be such a waste of good looks!**

**Me: Wow Igs, that was really self centered but it make me have less of a bad mood! EJOY THE STORY!**

Max POV

We walked in and Iggy was a complete wreck. He had a gory stitched up face and a wrapped up torso and cats on both his legs and arms. I looked to Fang on the verge of tears and before I could break into sobs, Ella, Iggy's fiancée, run over to me and gave me a huge hug. Ella was like my sister and one of the very few people who I let hug me.

"So, what's the damage," Fang asked with an emotionless face, well minus the fact that his jaw was clenched and his eyebrows were barely raised. Ella went back down and sat by Iggy's bed.

"Well, the doctor said that Iggy had several broken ribs, and he broken multiple bones in all of his limbs and he has 12 sets of stitches on his face," Ella said trying not to cry and to be strong for Ig. I slowly walked across to the other side of the bed and held the part of his hand that was sticking out of his cast.

"How you feeling Igs?" I asked knowing right after the words rolled off my tongue what the answer was going to be.

"Like I'm riding on a rainbow, Max. How do you think I feel? Do you want the real answer because the real answer is that I feel like sh***.** (Tried to keep it appropriate)** I heard Fang do that weird half hearted laugh and he said, "Well, at least we know he can act normal and…" That's when the door slammed open and Nudge and Angel came flying in with Gazzy slowly walking behind them with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Hey, I just went to get me and Ella some coffee and I found Nudge and Angel yelling at the nurse at the front desk like they were going to chop her head off." I smiled at that but then realized the situation again.

"So, how long is Iggy going to have to stay here?" I asked turning to Ella.

"He'll be in the ICU for about 2 more days and then he'll be in the hospital for about two more weeks before he can come home," when Ella said the part about him coming home she and I both started to smile.

"Well I guess that means we aren't going on tour then," Fang said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. He gave me a look asked if we should tell them about the proposal but I shook my head no. Too much was going on right now to shove more news at everyone.

"No! I don't care if I have to get out of this bed and slap you with my casts but you are going on that tour! I know how long you've been trying to get this gig and I will not let you miss it because I got bumped up."

"Bumped up? Iggy, you are a mess!" Gazzy yelled at his older brother. I knew that Gazzy wanted to stay here with Iggy but Iggy wouldn't take no for an answer.

"We'll think about it Igs okay?" He slowly nodded his head and fell back asleep, tired from all of the arguing her just did. We all walked down to the food court except for Ella and tried to come up with a solution to our new problem.

Nudge POV

ZOMG! Iggy looks like he's just been sliced up by Freddie Kruger! Max made us watch that movie at her house one time and I nearly peed my pants! That Freddie has a horrible sense of fashion, I mean really? What's up with the torn black and red horizontal striped shirt?! That guy needs to try some new colors, like maybe purple? Oooohh, Justin Bieber looks so good in purple! Well I better stop talking in my head because Max is starting to wave a hand in my face. BYE!

**A/N I had fun writing Nudge POV. Even though she grew up, she still is a chatterbox! I told you guys I was going to be nice! IGGY DIDN'T DIE! REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVE ME BECAUSE I DIDN"T KILL OF OUR MOST BELOVED BLIND KID! Oh, that reminds me, should I make Iggy blind? LOVE YA!**

**-COPPERCAT**


	8. Chapter 8

A**/N I know I haven't updated in a really long time for any of my stories, but I have a lot of stuff on my plate. I haven't been able to do School Days because the story is on my IPod and I currently don't have it, and my mom has this new rule that we can only go on the computer if we ask and she says yes, which isn't very often. I have all of the stories written, I just haven't gotten to upload them as new chapters yet. I might do that later today or I might have to wait a few days. Sorry guys for keeping you waiting. **

**Coppercat100**


	9. AN

A/N I'm sorry guys for this not being a chapter and for me not posting in a while. because its summer, i'll get more chapters in. I was reading my reviews and I almost started crying at how everybody was thanking me for writing this... and not killing Iggy:P. I'm the one wh should be thanking you guys for even reading my story. I love all of you!


	10. Oh My God, Iggy is a Player!

Oh my god guys, I am so sorry that I screwed up! I was just reading back and I noticed that I had Iggy as Nudge's boyfriend snd then Ella as his fiancé. Holy Shit! Just forget that Nudge and Iggy ever were a thing. I am so sorry guys!


End file.
